How Do I Get There From Here?
by Katy Kear
Summary: Josh and Maya go to Paris for the Young Artists' Banquet that Maya has been invited to. What will Maya discover about herself in Paris? What is her calling? Read to find out! (I'm terrible at summaries, I'm sure you've noticed that with my other stories) Set after "Girl Meets World Season 6".
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__Here's __**How Do I Get There From Here?**__! This is set in between Season 6 and Season 7 (which I will write after this). This is a Maya and Joshaya centric fanfic. There will be slight Riley/Andrew and KC/Farkle scenes, but it is primarily about Joshaya and Maya independently. Think of this fic as a movie. These chapters (unlike my other stories) are not episodes, so I will not be putting titles to them. _

_**[July 18**__**th**__**, 2020]**_

**Maya's POV**

KC and Riley came over to help me pack for the trip. Aaron stayed in the kitchen with mom, Shawn, and the twins.

"I can't believe you're going to France!" Riley exclaimed, folding up a shirt. "With _Uncle Josh_."

"It's not that big of a deal," I said, not even believing myself.

"You're kidding, right?" KC asked. "You're going to Paris to be recognized for your art, Maya, that's _big_!"

"Can I talk to you alone?" I asked KC.

"Sure," she said.

"Riley?" I motion towards the door. Riley left, and I shut the door.

"So what's up?" KC asked.

"I mean it's awesome that I'm being recognized for my talent, but—"

"But?"

"I don't know," I said. "I don't know if it's my calling, you know?"

"This could be a sign that it is, Maya," she said. We kept our voices down, because we knew, no doubt, that Riley was probably listening at the door.

"I know, but what if there's something more?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Well whatever you decide to do, I'm behind you all the way, okay?" KC said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Unless it's morally wrong," she added.

I went to the door and opened it, not being surprised when Riles fell into the room.

"Hi," Riley said.

"Hey Honey," I said. "Trying to listen at the door again?"

"I couldn't hear anything," she said.

"I know."

"Anyways," KC said. "You're going to _love_ Paris! It is _so _amazing!"

"You've been to Paris?" Riley asked her.

"Stuart and Jen paid for the honeymoon," she said. "That's where it was."

"So you said you get a suite, right?" Riley asked, directing her attention back to me.

"Yeah, we both have our own room," I said.

**Josh's POV**

I was in my old room at my parents' house. That's where I stayed after Farkle and KC got married. Farkle was helping me pack.

"You and Maya have got to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower," he said. "It's such an amazing view."

"Wouldn't that be a lot of money, though?" I asked, folding up a pair of pants and putting it in my suitcase.

"Actually it's like 9.43 in US dollars if you just take the elevator and don't take the stairs to the second floor. That's 8.50 euros. It's only 5 euros if you take the stairs to the second floor. KC and I took the stairs," he said. "Oh, don't forget to convert your US money to euros."

"I guess that's a lot cheaper than I thought," I said, zipping up my suitcase. "And I know, Fark."

"I hope you two have fun in Paris," he said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Farkle," I said.

"Not too much fun, though," he joked. I laughed a little.

"I'm sure we can wait another week," I said. We both smiled.

"Oh by the way, I have a question," he said.

"What would that be?"

"Are you ready to be a great uncle in like 7 months?"

"That is really weird to think about," I said. "But yeah, I guess. I'm really happy for them. Especially Andrew. He lost his dad when he was 14, and he's always wanted to be one. Now he gets that, and I couldn't be happier for him."

"Even if it's with your niece," Farkle pointed out.

"Yes," I laughed. "I would've liked for them to be married before that happened, but it happened. I'm happy that they're happy. That's all I've ever wanted for both of them."

"Who was his dad?" Farkle asked as we walked out to my car. I hugged my parents goodbye and we got into the car.

"His name was Eli," I said. "He was Jon's best friend. He taught Cory and Shawn, and he taught us."

We started heading to New York.

**Maya's POV**

"Let me help you with that," Shawn said, picking up my suitcase.

"Thanks," I said.

"Do you have your passport? ID? Money?" Mom asked me worriedly.

"Yes, mom," I said. "I'll be fine. _We'll _be fine." I motioned to Josh's car as he pulled up. Farkle got out. I leaned towards KC. "Did mom do this before you left your Honeymoon?"

"Big time," she said with a laugh.

"Okay, okay," mom said. "I know you'll be fine. I love you, Baby Girl." She hugged me.

"Love you too, mom," I said.

"Hey Katy," Josh said after he got out of the car.

"Hey Josh," she said. She gave him a hug and whispered something to him.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Have fun," KC said.

"Thanks," we said.

We got into the car and left for the airport.

"What did she whisper to you?" I asked.

"She said 'keep her safe'," he said smiling. I smiled too.

**Riley's POV**

I watched the light change as the sun was going down while looking out the Bay Window.

"I can't wait for you two to see how beautiful the sunset is," I said to my unborn children.

"Who are you talking to?" Mom asked.

"The twins," I said. "I'm telling them about how amazing the sunset is." She smiled.

"Have you and Andrew thought of any names?"

"Yeah," I said. "Topanga Penelope and Eli Gabriel."

"Aww! You're naming her after me?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

**Josh's POV**

We got to our seats and the intercom said we were about to takeoff.

"You ready?" I asked, holding my hand out for her to take.

"Yeah," she said, taking my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maya's POV**

I woke up in my hotel room bed. We got to Paris at about midnight New York time (so 6am in Paris), and to our hotel suite at about 7 in the morning, Paris time. I looked at the clock after waking up, it was already one in the afternoon. I got out of bed and left my room. I saw that Josh's door was open. I went into his room, and he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I asked myself. I heard the suite door open. I went to the den, and saw it was Josh. He had food.

"Hungry?" He asked, holding up a bag.

"Yes," I said. He got out a croissant and handed it to me. I took a bite, and it was so good!

"I'll put the rest in the fridge," he said.

"Awe," I said with my mouth full.

"We have that banquet tonight, remember?" He looked at his phone which he had switched over to Paris time. "In less than 5 hours."

"I know," I said.

**Riley's POV**

I woke up, looked at the time, and saw it was after almost 8. I went down to the kitchen. Mom was making breakfast.

"Have your heard anything from Josh and Maya?" I asked.

"Yeah. At midnight, Josh told me they were in Paris," she said. "They're probably still asleep." My phone dinged. It was Maya. I read her text.

_Look what Boing got me! _Her text said with a picture of a croissant.

"Apparently not," I said. "Look, Uncle Josh got them croissants." I showed her the picture.

"Tell her to bring some back," mom said.

I texted her and she answered right back.

"She said 'no promises'," I said.

Mom laughed.

"Of course she did," she said.

**Josh's POV**

As Maya walked out of her room to show me the dress she just put on for the Banquet, my jaw dropped.

"I look that good, huh?" She asked. I nodded. "Pick up your jaw off the floor, Boing." She laughed. I composed myself.

"You look…" I needed to find the right word.

"Beautiful? Gorgeous?" She asked.

"All of the above," I said. "And amazing."

"Well, thank you, Boing," she said. "Try not to droll at the Banquet, Sweetheart, unless it's over the food," she joked. I laughed.

**KC's POV**

I went dress shopping with Rachel, Isadora, and Riley.

"Do you know how relieved Farkle was when Andrew asked if he wanted to find tuxes with him, Aaron, and Lucas?" I asked them.

"I don't get it," Riley said. "It's the same exact thing as what we're doing. We'd go tux shopping with them."

"Men," Rachel said,. "don't like being seen as weak. Going dress shopping with their wives, girlfriends, or even daughters, would make them look weak."

"True, but it's stupid that it's like that," Ri said.

"It is," Rachel said.

We started browsing dresses.

"You two should probably get the same dress," I said.

"But not white," Rachel said. "Since Maya will be wearing white."

"What about blue?" Ri asked. "That's Maya's favorite color."

"Good idea," KC said. "As her Matron of Honor, and her sister, I _have_ to get these perfect, or she'll kill me. So what shade of blue is her favorite?"

"Shouldn't you know that?" Isadora asked.

"I don't ask that kind of stuff," I said. "But if she hates the blue we get, it will be on me and she will be annoying about it for a long time, which I _do_ _not_ want. So what shade, Ri?"

"Midnight blue and sky blue," Riley said.

"Two?!" I asked. "How am I supposed to pick between those?"

"You do not need to," Isadora said. "It's simple. We will wear sky blue, and you will wear midnight blue."

"Thank you, Is," I said. "You're a life saver."

**Josh's POV**

We walked into the Banquet and sat down. There were about twenty people there, other than the Host.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Young Artists' Banquet," the host woman said with a light French accent. "My name is Madeline Charpentier. I am one of the founders of the Young Artists Foundation. We like to encourage young artists to push through boundaries and take risks. We hope this Banquet will encourage you all to reach your potential and to discover your calling." I raised my hand. "Yes, sir, what is your question?"

"What if you already know your calling?" I asked, referring to Maya.

"Then you are one of the rare ones," she said. "Not everyone knows at such a young age. Sometimes it takes years to know whether or not what you are doing is your calling. What do you believe is your calling?"

"I was actually referring to my fiancée, Maya," I said. Maya nudged my leg.

"So, _she_ is the artist?" Madeline asked.

"Yes," I said. "One of the best I know. She's going to have her art in art galleries, I know it." I looked over at Maya. She looked uncomfortable.

"Maya, is that how you see yourself?" Madeline asked her.

"I don't know if I'd say it's my calling," she said. _What is she talking about?_ I thought. "I love studio art, it's one of my passions, but there may be more out there that I am more passionate about."

"Of course it's your calling," I said. "You're amazing at it." She glared at me.

"Let's hear from other people, shall we?" Madeline asked.

I looked over at Maya, she looked upset.

**Riley's POV**

We went to lunch after we bought the dresses.

"So what's up with you and Eric?" KC asked Rachel.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You _know_ what I mean," KC told her.

"You're talking about my Uncle Eric, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," KC said. "So what's with your little looks and flirting?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's pretty obvious you like each other," I said.

"Are you two in a relationship?" Smackle asked.

"No," Rachel said. "We're not in a relationship."

"Why not?" I asked. "You've known each other for like 50 years, and you like each other."

"_Okay!_" Rachel said. "How _old_ do you think I am?"

"Sixty—" I started.

"I'm 42!" She said. "So is Eric."

"Okay, back on track," KC said. "You like each other, why not go for it?"

"You don't know he likes me," she said.

"He does," KC said.

"Isadora," Rachel said, changing the subject. "How is Zay doing?"

"Good," Smackle said. "He's coming to the wedding."

"That's good to hear."

**Josh's POV**

Maya didn't talk to me on the ride back to the hotel. We got into the suite, and I decided to confront her.

"Maya, what's wrong?"

"You embarrassed me, Josh!" She exclaimed.

"How?"

"_Of course it's your calling_," she repeated me.

"What was wrong with that?" I asked. "It is."

"You don't know that!" She raised her voice. "You completely undermined me! Acted like I'm an idiot! If I say I don't know if it's my calling or not, _I don't_!"

"How could you not know?" I asked her. "You're amazing at it!"

"That doesn't mean it's my calling!" She shouted. "Have you _not _noticed that I haven't _really _painted in months?! I don't want to do studio art for the rest of my life, okay?! There's something more out there for me! I know it! I have gotten so much pressure to do this, I need a change, Josh!"

"You're going to one of the best art schools next month," I said. "Don't just give up on it!"

"No, I'm not because I withdrew my application!" She yelled. "I still love art, Josh, but I don't want it as my career. I couldn't go through with it without being sure I wanted it."

"You withdrew your application?!" I yelled. "I'm marrying a _psycho_!"

"Wow! Now I'm a psycho?!" She shouted, with tears in her eyes. "I thought you would support me!"

I ran my hand through my hair. I looked at her. _Calm down, Josh_, I thought.

"Fine," she said with tears in her eyes. She started taking off her engagement ring. _What is she doing?!_ I thought. "If I'm such a psycho for wanting to find my true calling, and you won't support me, then just take your stupid ring back!" She threw the ring at me. I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. She opened the door to leave.

"Wait, Maya," I said, grabbing her by the arm to stop her. She spun around and slapped me.

"Don't you _ever _grab my arm like that again!"

She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

"What did I just do?!" I asked myself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I picked up her ring.


	3. Chapter 3

**No One's POV**

Maya walked out of the hotel. She inhaled, trying to stop crying. Piano began playing in the background. Maya started walking down the street and started singing.

_**I took a step into a new direction/ Following my heart this time and not my head/ But everything I'm feeling now I question/ If I'm wrong, what's next/ Is there another road that's left**_

She looked up to the sky and saw dark clouds above her. She closed her eyes.

_**Tell me where it is 'cause I can't see it/ Every bit of faith that I believed in/ Every single smile has disappeared/ **_

She ran her hand through her hair. She looked over and saw kids smiling and playing.

_**Now it feels like someone hid the sun where I can't find it/ **_

She looked up at the clouds. It started raining.

_**There has to be a world where life is clear/ But how do I get there from here**_

She let the rain drops land in her palms. She started walking again, this time in the rain.

_**If I can take the earth and spin it backward, Oh/ I can change every mistake I've made/ **_

She looked down at her ringless finger. It lacked the ring he had bought for her after she proposed to him.

_**But since I'm stuck here in the after/**_

She ran her hands through her now soaked hair.

_**I'm feeling lost and afraid/ **_

She shook her head.

_**Oo, there's got to be a better place**_

She looked up to the sky.

_**Tell me where it is 'cause I can't see it/ Every bit of faith that I believed in/ Every single smile has disappeared/ Now it feels like someone hid the sun where I can't find it/ There has to be a world where life is clear/ But how do I get there from here**_

She stretched out her hands.

_**Oh! 'Cause where I am**_

She stood in front of the Trocadero Fountains.

_**it's just getting too hard to breathe/ **_

She looked around.

_**Oh it's so hard to breathe **_

She clenched her chest.

_**Yeah**_

She started running.

_**Tell me where it is 'cause I can't see it/ Every bit of faith that I believed in/ Every single smile has disappeared/ Now it feels like someone hid the sun where I can't find it/ There has to be a world where life is clear/ **_

She stopped running.

_**But how do I get there from here/**_

The rain stopped and the sun started shining again. But she could tell it was close to sunset.

_**How do I get there from here**_

She turned around and saw the Eiffel Tower. She stood there breathing, just staring at it.

**Josh's POV**

"Come on, where are you, Maya?" I said to myself. I have been looking for her since 5 minutes after she left. "Where would she be?" I looked up and saw the Eiffel Tower.

**Maya's POV**

I was at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Farkle and KC were right, It's beautiful up here. Everyone else already left.

"Need some company?" I heard Josh ask from behind me.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Second most beautiful masterpiece, of course the first would be at the top of it," he said.

"That was very sweet," I said. "But I'm still mad at you."

"I know," he said, standing next to me now. "But I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you'll let me." He took hold of my hand. "I love you, Maya. I support whatever you want to do. I was just surprised. I shouldn't have said what I did. You're not a psycho. You're the love of my life." He got down on one knee. "Will you please be my fiancée again? Will you marry me?"

"You know I will, Josh," I said. He put the ring back on my finger.

"I love you, Maya," he said.

"I love you too, Josh," I said.

We kissed and put out foreheads together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Josh's POV**

We walked back to our hotel suite and ordered room service. We had left before they had served dinner. We sat down on the couch and started binge-watching her favorite show, _NCIS_. Even though she had already seen it before, I loved seeing her reaction to Ziva coming back. Her smile has to be the most beautiful thing about her- other than her eyes, of course. After we finished eating, she fell asleep in my arms while we were watching the show. I turned off the tv and put the blanket that was next to us over us both and went to sleep.

_**[July 20**__**th**__**, 2020; 12pm, New York]**_

**KC's POV**

I stood in the airport with my husband and son, waiting for Josh and Maya to get off the plane. They had asked us, specifically, to pick them up.

"They're here!" Aaron yelled. We looked, and there they were, walking their way to us, avoiding getting shoved to the ground by other people in the process. We hugged them and we made out way out to Farkle's car.

"So why did you want _us_ to pick you up?" Farkle asked them as he headed away from the airport.

"Because I know you won't freak out," Maya said.

"Freak out about what?" I asked. I looked in the mirror to see them in the back seat. They looked at each other.

"She withdrew her application from Tyler's School of Art," Josh said.

"And I'm not going to be pursuing studio art as a career," Maya said. "It's not what I want to do, and it's not my calling."

"Well, like I said before, I support you in whatever you decide to do," I said. "As long as it's not morally wrong."

"Are you sure about this, Maya?" Farkle asked her.

"Yes, I am," she answered him.

"Then I fully support you," he told her. "Do you know what you want to do?"

"No," Maya admitted. "But I'll figure it out."

"So how was the Banquet?" I asked. I saw Josh scratch the back of his neck and bite his lip. _Oh no, what did he do?_ I thought to myself.

"I kind of messed up," he said.

"How?" I asked worriedly. "What did he do, Maya?"

"Ms. Charpentier was talking about how someday we will discover if what we are doing is our calling," Maya said, "and he asked 'what if you already know your calling?'. She said that it is very rare to know as young as we are. He told her he was referring to me. I nudged him to warn him not to continue with it. He still did."

"How was I supposed to know that meant you didn't want me to continue?" Josh asked.

"A nudge means stop, or at least pay attention to me," Maya told him, annoyed.

"Then what happened?" Farkle asked.

"Well, the lady—"

"Ms. Charpentier," Maya told him.

"_Ms. Charpentier_, _sorry_, asked her if she saw herself the way I was saying," Josh said. "She said that she didn't believe it was her calling."

"Then he outright told me I was wrong," Maya said.

"When we got back to the suite, we got into a little argument."

"_Little_ argument?" Maya asked. "No, it wasn't a _little _argument."

"How big was it?" I asked.

"This goes no further from this car," Maya said. "Aaron, can you turn off your hearing aids for a little bit?" He looked at me and I nodded to him. He turned them off.

"Okay," Farkle and I said in understanding.

"I called off the wedding," Maya said.

"She threw the ring at me and walked out of the suite," Josh said. "I grabbed her arm, just to stop her, and she slapped me."

"Honestly, I would have done the same," I said. "You should never grab someone by the arm because it can seem threatening."

"Wait," Farkle said. "You called off the wedding?!"

"Hold your horses, Fark," Maya said. "We're not done."

"Sorry," he said.

"I walked around Paris and thought about things," she said. "I definitely realized calling it off was a mistake."

"I looked around everywhere for her," Josh said. "Can you guess where I found her?" I looked in the mirror. Aaron still had his hearing aids off. I understood why they wanted them off. He's a blabbermouth. He would end up telling someone what they had said.

"The Eiffel Tower," Farkle and I said in unison.

"So you two made up?" Farkle asked.

"Yes," Josh said. "I apologized for what I said, and asked her to be my fiancée again, to marry me. She said yes, and we kissed." I signed to Aaron that he could turn back on his hearing aids. He did so.

"You know what's weird?" Maya asked.

"What's weird?" Aaron asked.

"We left Paris around noon, and we got here around noon," Maya said.

My five year old looked confused.

"New York and Paris have different time zones, Honey," I explained to him. "You know how Austin and New York are an hour apart in time?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well," I said. "Paris is six hours ahead of New York, like Austin is an hour ahead of New York."

"Oh, okay," he said. "Now, I get it."

"Could we make a pitstop?" Maya asked.

"Sure," Farkle said.

**No One's POV**

Mr. Jackson is painting in his quiet, empty classroom, when Maya walked in.

**Maya's POV**

"Hey, Mr. Jackson," I said.

"Hey, Maya," he said. "How did the Banquet go?"

"Why did you recommend me?" I asked. "Why did you want _me_ to go there?"

"Did you find out something there, Maya?" He asked.

"I don't want to be an artist," I said.

"I don't think you can escape that, Maya," he said. "I never did." He motioned to his painting.

"I mean I don't want my art in galleries, I don't want it as a career," I said. "And if you thought this would make me want that, I'm sorry, it didn't."

"I never thought it would do that, Maya," he said. I got confused.

"Then why did you want me to go?" I asked. "What was the point?"

"Sit down, Maya," he said. I sat down on a stool across from him. "Start painting."

"Why?"

"Trust me," he said. I grabbed a paint brush. "What happened in Paris?"

"I went to the Banquet," I said.

"What happened at the Banquet?"

"I went with my fiancé and he embarrassed me," I said.

"How did he do that?"

"I don't think I should be talking about this," I said.

"Okay," he said. We sat there in silence. The silence started annoying me. I had to break it.

"He acted like I was wrong when I said I didn't believe that it's my calling," I said. "Then we got in a huge fight. He called me a psycho when I told him I withdrew my application to Tyler's School of Art. We almost ended our relationship."

"Can I tell you a story, Maya?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"When I went to the Banquet around your age, I had wanted to be a _very successful _studio artist. I could see before then that that dream was fading, or rather morphing into something else."

"So, you ended up not wanting that either?"

"I, like you, painted since I was a kid," he said. "It was an escape." I thought about that. It was an escape, just like Riley was, an escape from my life back then.

"What did you have to escape from?"

"My old man had a drinking problem, and with that an anger problem," he said. "I always seemed to 'get in his way'. I was also bullied a lot in school."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

"No need to be sorry, Ms. Hunter," he said. "It ended up making me stronger." He moved his easel and got a new one. "I realized that I didn't want to do what I had been dreaming of, I wanted something else, something _more_." That hit me. "I didn't know, then, what that was. But I realized it one night while lying in bed in college. I had went in undecided. In high school, I would tutor some kids who wanted to learn how to draw. One of those kids ended up being a graphic designer for a huge company. I realized that I wanted to teach art. I wanted to teach others a way to get their feeling our like I had been able to."

"When did you know it's your calling?"

"Every time I see a student realize their potential," Mr. Jackson said. "Every time I see one of my students paint or draw their feelings. That's when I know, as well as when I am reminded of it."

"So you wanted me to realize my potential?" I asked. "I thought I already did that."

"I wanted you to realize that you have so much more potential than you realize, Maya," he said. "You already know you have the potential to be an amazing artist with your art in art galleries, but you _also_ have the potential to do whatever you want to do and whatever you are _called _to do." I stopped painting. "What is something that stood out to you in Paris?"

"Well after the fight with Josh, I walked around Paris, thinking," I said. "It had started raining, but I kept walking. When the sun came back out, I saw the sun shining on the Eiffel Tower. It was so beautiful and amazing looking."

"What did that make you think of?"

"Well, I traced it with my eyes," I said. "And it kind of reminded me of when I build things with my nephew using Legos. I went to the top, and the view was breathtaking."

"What was the view like?"

"Well I could see every building," I said. "Everything was built beautifully. It was so amazing to see things built from human hands all together as if they were one whole work of art."

"Well isn't that what a city is?" He asked. "One work of art built by different people?"

"Yeah," I said. " I should probably get going." I grabbed my bag and looked back at the painting I had done. It was the view from the Eiffel Tower.

"Have a good day, Maya," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry that I haven't updated lately. I recently moved into my new apartment and started school again. I don't have Wifi at my apartment yet, and I've been really busy. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**[Five days later]**_

**Maya's POV**

"You look so beautiful," mom said. Coming into my dressing room.

"Thanks mom," I said. "I can't believe we _made_ this dress!"

"I'm glad you wanted to do it," she said.

"Me too," I said.

KC came in and said Josh was in his place. Mom left to take her seat. I walked out of the room. I saw KC, Riley, and Smackle. I loved their dresses. I was met by Shawn.

Aaron walked down the aisle and sat by Farkle. KC, Riley, and Smackle walked down the aisle.

"Ready?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm not," he said and smiled. We walked down the aisle to Josh, Andrew beside him.

"Take care of her," He told Josh.

"I will," he said.

"I know," Shawn said. He sat by mom.

_**[Cuts to them exchanging vows]**_

**Josh's POV**

"I never knew that I'd be standing here with you today," Maya said. "I thought it was just a hopeless dream, a fairytale in my head, but here we are. We made it through everything that could tear us apart, including your delusion that three years mattered." Everyone laughed, including me. "Even if we get in fights that could destroy us, I will never want anyone else by my side, and I know that we will get through those fights. I'm not sure exactly who I want to be. All I know is that I want you, and _only you_, by my side for the rest of my life as my husband." I looked in her eyes.

"I never knew we'd be standing here together either, but I wouldn't trade it for anything," I told her. "When I met you, I knew were special. You knew how to make me smile right away. When you left the day we met and took my skateboard, I prayed that they'd make you bring it back just so I could see you again, and they did. The next time we saw each other, you were almost 8. I decided to give you my skateboard. It devastated me when I found out you hurt yourself using that skateboard, and I blamed myself for about a year. But I think that day is the day I realized my real feelings for you. I pushed them back for years because I was scared of what people would think. Once I let myself out of the delusion I had set myself in, I finally let you know how I feel. I'm in love with you, and I wouldn't want anybody else up here with me."

Aaron brought the rings, and I held Maya's as she held mine.

"Maya, do you take Josh as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?" Pastor Michael asked.

"I—," she said. She looked at me, "can't." Everybody gasped. "Not yet."

**Maya's POV**

I turned towards our friends and family.

"After today, I will be a new person. I will be Maya Matthews, not Maya Hunter nor Maya Hart. I have not been honest will all of you about who I am," I said. "Maya Hart grew up wanting to be an artist with her work in art galleries. Maya Hunter continued with that dream, but it has faded." I looked at Mr. Jackson. "I will not be attending Tyler's School of Art. I'm not sure who I want to or am supposed to be right now. All I know is after today, I will be on a new journey as a wife and will be figuring out who I am meant to become." I turned back to Josh. "I do." He smiled and put the ring on my finger.

"Josh, do you take Maya as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," he said, and I slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Maya and Josh, you have both chosen to be joined in marriage today," Pastor Michael said. "The Bible states that 'two are better than one; they receive a good reward for toil, because, if one fails, the other can help the companion up again.' You have opened your hearts to each other to declare your love and friendship and bonded yourselves to each other with the exchange of rings. It is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Those who God has joined together, let no one tear apart. You may now kiss one another!"

I put my hands on Maya's waste and she put her arms around my neck. I looked her in the eyes and we both leaned in and kissed. We heard cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Matthews!" Everyone cheered louder.

_**[At the Reception]**_

"I've known Josh since we were in elementary school," Andrew said. "He has been my best friend since then, and I'm proud to be his best man. I remember the first time Josh mentioned Maya. We were hanging out with other friends at the park in Philly. Josh was 9 almost 10. He went on and on about a blondie named Maya who took his skateboard. He had the biggest smile on his face. Sure, there were girls he'd get crushes on, but none of them made his eyes light up or his smile as big as when he'd talk about her. When he didn't see her, he'd wonder what she was up to. We'd tease him about her a lot, so we may be partially at fault for him holding back. Sorry, about that, Maya."

Maya laughed. "It's fine."

"The first time I met her was when I was in my sophomore year of college. I didn't know who she was until he said her name. She basically proclaimed her love for him and how well she knew him in front of him and our friends. I told him 'Dude! What's wrong with you?!' What Maya didn't know is that I didn't just mean _Dude, she knows you that well, go for it!_, I also meant _Dude, you've liked her this entire time, why won't you take that leap?_. I'm glad you finally took that leap, man. Congrats to both of you!"

"Guess it's my turn," KC said. "Maya and I may have only had a few years to really get to know each other, but one thing I definitely know is that these two belong together. I am very thankful to be her matron of honor. As little time that I've gotten with you, sis, I'm joyful to be able to be here to witness this. I love you Maya. Welcome to the family, Josh!"

Farkle went up.

"I have known Maya since we were about 6. She was always a mystery to me. She still is, but a different kind now. I was there when she scraped her head when she tried a trick on her skateboard on her 8th birthday. That was the first time I saw her cry. I met Josh at a family game night at the Matthews' apartment. I never knew we would have become roommates, let alone best friends. Congratulations to my best friend, Josh, and my best friend and sister-in-law, Maya! I hope you have a long and plentiful marriage!"

Riley went up.

"I love you both so much! I hope you have a wonderful marriage! I do miss how our friendship was before, Maya, but I love what we have now. And I've always loved the relationship we've had Uncle Josh. To Aunt Maya and Uncle Josh!" We all held up our cider.

Cory went up.

"When Topanga and I decided to move to New York, taking Shawn and Eric with us, I decided to leave a message with my one-year-old brother. I remember one specific thing I told him—"

_**[Flashback to Boy Meets World scene]**_

**No One's POV**

_Cory: _And maybe you'll meet someone as wonderful as Topanga. How'd you like that?

_**Josh: **_Good

_Cory: _Yeah? And maybe you'll make a friend like Shawn.

_**[Flashback over]**_

"How was I to know he would actually find that?" Cory said. "Andrew is definitely his friend like Shawn. But something I never anticipated was that the 'someone as wonderful and Topanga' and 'friend like Shawn' would also be rolled into one. Maya is just as wonderful as my wife and as goofy as my best friend, and I'm glad my brother was able to find that. To Josh and Maya, my brother and new sister-in-law! Love you both!"

Morgan came up to me and Maya.

"Congrats!" She said.

"Thanks, Morg," I said. "How's the job going?"

"It was going good, but I decided take a break from that life," she said. "Believe it or not, working as a flight attendant gets boring. I just recently started renting an apartment in Albany."

"Nice!" I said.

"I'm glad that I can be near you guys," Morgan said. "Especially, so I can get to know your new wife."

"And you'll be able to be here to welcome your great-niece and -nephew," Maya said.

"Oh, yeah," Morgan said. "I remember mom saying something about that. I bet you feel old Joshie." We all laughed.

Farkle and KC went to the front.

"Time for the newly-weds dance!" Farkle said. "This is for you two!" Farkle started playing guitar, and KC started snapping her fingers. Maya and I started dancing.

_**Drive me crazy, make me mental/ No other buttons she can push/ One second she's Miss Sentimental/ Then she's afraid she's said too much**_

_**Opposites attract and we're the living proof of this/ But I keep on comin' back like a magnet**_

'_**Cause when you **_**love her**_**, no matter the fight/ You know she's al**_**ways right**_**, and that's **_**alright**_**/ And they say **_**love can hurt**_**, But seeing her smile/ Will get you **_**every time, yeah, every time/ Because you love her, la la la la la, love her**_**, yeah**_

**No One's POV**

Others started dancing around them.

_**I put my selfish ways in boxes/ And shipped them back to where they came/ Will never let it get close to bein' toxic/ And I promise I'll never walk away**_

_**Opposites attract and we're the living proof of this/ But I keep on comin' back like a magnet**_

'_**Cause when you**_** love her, no matter the fight/ You know she's always right**_**, and that's alright**_**/ And they say love can hurt, But seeing her smile/ Can get you every time, yeah, every time/ Because you love her, la la la la la, love her, **_**yeah**_

_Gotta learn to let the small things go/ And know it's always far from perfect/ And I know that we can get emotional/ But the hardest parts are always worth it_

Josh and Maya are driving through Philadelphia. He looked over at her. She was starting to fall asleep.

'_**Cause when you love her, no matter the fight/ You know she's always right, and that's alright/ And they say **_**love can hurt, **

Josh picked her up out of the car, bridal style. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

**But seeing her smile/ Will get you every time, yeah, every time/ **

Freeing one of his hands, he unlocked the door of his parents' old house.

"We're home," he told Maya. She smiled at him again.

**Because you love her, la la la la la, love her, yeah/ Because you love her, la la la la la, love her, yeah/ **

He carried her into the house and shut the door behind him.

_**Because you/ Because you/ Because you lo-o-o-ve her**_

_**Author's Note: **__This is the last chapter of __**How Do I Get There From Here?**__ If you like, go back and read it straight through. _

_The songs used in this Fanfic were __**How Do I Get There From Here? **__by China Anne McClain and __**Love Her **__by the Jonas Brothers. _

_**To a Guest Reviewer:**__ Somehow it never crossed my mind to have Morgan in it. The reason being that in real life a lot of families do not live in the same place. My Aunt and Uncle on my dad's side do live near me, but my aunts on my mom's side live in Wyoming and we only see them maybe once or twice a year. It does seem likely that she would have a life that involves a lot of traveling. I will involve her in Season 7, though, possibly as a guest or recurring role, thanks for the suggestion. _


	6. Update

_**Author's Note:**_

_I've begun writing a __**Sydney to the Max**__ fanfic, so make sure to read it if you'd like! Honestly, __**Sydney to the Max**__ is kind of like a mix of __**Boy Meets World **__and__** Girl Meets World**__ to me. Really like this show. Ava's character even seems like a mix between Ava, Riley, and Maya. Will be writing Season 7 soon._

_**To Guest Reviewer: **__Thank you for the suggestion, but I do not think I'm going to go with it. I don't really like __**Raven's Home**__. I also don't think Charlie would be like Harley Keiner. They already had teased at the guy Lucas had to protect Zay from being the Harley type character of the show. Maybe he'd make a turnaround later in life, but it wouldn't be very soon. Charlie won't be appearing in Season 7 and possibly for the rest of the (fanfic) Series. Possibly, I could do a Charlie-centered one shot future fic, cannon to this (fanfic) Series, but that won't be for a while._


End file.
